


Pale Morning Light

by MountainGirl96



Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainGirl96/pseuds/MountainGirl96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newlyweds Morwen and Telemain share a quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist work here. It's quite short, but constructive feedback is still very much appreciated!

Morwen felt Telemain’s arm tighten absently around her waist as he awoke, blue eyes blinking slowly in the pale winter light. He made as sleepy sound in the back of his throat that passed as his version of a good morning.

“It’s snowing.” She said softly after a minute. The flakes falling outside the window sparkled surreally in the early light. He murmured something unintelligible into her hair. She rolled over to face him; his eyes had closed again. Telemain never had been a morning person; neither had she, really.

“We could stay in bed,” He suggested dreamily, pulling her closer. She grinned, brushing her nose against his.

“Breakfast for dinner?” she whispered back. Telemain smiled; his wife had an unusual affinity for eggs in any form. He drew back a bit and opened his eyes, brows quirked mischievously. He paused to twirl a strand of Morwen’s hair around a tapered finger.

“I don’t know,” he said, eyes darkening, “I think I could eat now.” Her responding laugh was cut off with a heated kiss as Telemain proceeded to demonstrate to Morwen the full extent of his hunger. She made no objections, especially since they did, in fact, have omelets for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
